Asuntos de fαmiliα
by Maiden Mayhem
Summary: El hermano de Sunset Shimmer, Shadow Shimmer es transferido a Canterlot High, pero este oculta un gran secreto que nadie imagina...


**Asuntos de familia**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Canterlot High, los alumnos correteaban por los pasillos rumoreando la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, las 6 chicas estaban en su salón pensando cómo se llamaría y como le darían la bienvenida.

—Oh! Apenas llegue le hare una fiesta de bienvenida! Con muchos globos y pastel! — grito alegremente Pinkie Pie

—No te emociones tanto Pinkie— dijo Rarity— Quizás sea mucho más refinado y prefiera una fiesta más…Distinguida, cierto? Podríamos celebrarla en el spa—

—No seas tan elegante chica, yo propongo que se una al equipo de futbol de la escuela— opinó Rainbow Dash

—Todas sus ideas son buenas, pero olvidan lo esencial— dijo Applejack —Tenemos que lograr que se sienta como en su casa, no recuerdan el miedo de su primer día de escuela? —

—Debe ser….Horrible— dijo en voz baja Fluttershy— Y si solamente le prestamos nuestra amistad? —

—Pero y si es exigente? Y si no se siente como en su casa? Y si nos odia? Y si no nos vuelve a hablar jamás? Noooo! — grito desesperada Rarity

—Tranquila genia, no nos va a odiar, la única duda aquí es como recibirla— dijo Dash

—Oigan, alguien ha visto a Sunset Shimmer? — pregunto Applejack

_-(En el gimnasio del instituto)-_

—Snips? Snails? — preguntaba Sunset Shimmer

—Aquí estamos! — grito Snails colgando de una serpentina del techo

—Pero qué hacen? Bajen ahora! — dijo

—No podemos, pero si nos echas una mano…— respondió Snips

Sunset Shimmer tomo un lazo y arrojándolo lejos, ato la pierna de Snips y Snails y con un tirón tocaron tierra de nuevo

—Vaya gracias, creíamos que no íbamos a bajar nunca— dijeron aliviados

—Entonces ya basta de charla, mi hermano mayor será transferido de PonyHattan High y quiero que este todo perfecto—

—Qué?— se miraron —Tu hermano es el nuevo chico del que todos hablan?—preguntaron

—Si, asi es—dijo—Ha tenido bastantes problemas con sus maestros, al parecer —

—Bueno, ya comienzan las clases de lenguaje, y nos debemos ir— dijo Snails

En ese momento toco la campana de clases, Snips y Snails partieron despavoridos, dejando a Sunset Shimmer sola

—Porque tuvo que venir justamente a este instituto? Y ahora que hare?— se lamento

_-(De vuelta al salón de clases)-_

—Yaaaaawm— suspiro Pinkie —Esta clase es tan aburrida! —

—Shh silencio Pinkie, Twilight hubiese querido que aprobáramos algebra— le dijo Fluttershy

—Pero tengo sueño! Mejor **BAILEMOS!** — y Pinkie salto sobre la mesa y comenzó a bailar

La maestra se giró del pizarrón y le llamo la atención a Pinkie Pie

—Señorita Diane Pie, siéntase en su lugar y no distraiga a los demás estudiantes o me vere obligada a llamar a la directora Celestia—

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento lo siento! — repitió Pinkie

—Muy bien alumnos, hoy ha llegado un alumno nuevo, es transferido de PonyHattan High y quiero que lo hagan sentir como en su casa, por favor pasa Shadow Shimmer. —

—Shadow Shimmer? — se preguntaron en silencio todos

En el momento que la maestra dejo de hablar, entro al salón un chico de alta estatura, con cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes, su piel era color ambarina oscura y llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Shadow— se presentó —Posiblemente me conozcan por mi hermana Sunset, y espero caerle bien a ustedes.

Acto seguido se sentó en una banca del lado de la ventana junto a Rarity, quien raramente no paraba de observarlo, el extrañado le dirigió la mirada

—Ocurre algo? — le pregunto

—Qué? Ah! No..No, nada, lo siento— le contesto nerviosa, posteriormente dirigió la mirada a sus amigas

—Vieron lo guapo que es?! Nunca había visto a alguien con ojos tan bellos! — dijo

—Algo no me huele bien, es pariente de Sunset Shimmer, no deberíamos tener precaucion? —pregunto Rainbow

—Pero…No deberíamos juzgar por las apariencias— dijo Fluttershy

—Cierto! Además es muy alegre! Que dicen, globos azules o rojos? — pregunto Pinkie

—Me temo que esta vez tengo que coincidir con Dash— dijo AppleJack — Se me ocurre algo, cuando toque la campana ella y yo lo seguiremos hasta su casa, bien? —

—Está bien, pero por favor tengan cuidado, no olviden lo que Sunset trato de hacerle al instituto hace un año— advirtió Fluttershy

—Pero ya ha cambiado gracias a los elementos de la armonía, igualmente no es alguien que podamos confiar al %100 de modo que vayan ustedes dos— les dijo Pinkie

_-(Luego de clases)-_

—Todo listo, llevas celular y cámara? — pregunto Dash

—Claro, llevas binoculares? — dijo Applejack

—Asi es, mira allí viene! —

Ambas se escondieron en unos arbustos cercanos a la entrada, donde pudieron ver a Shadow con alguien más

—Quien está a su lado? Préstame los binoculares— dijo AppleJack—

Applejack se colocó los binoculares y luego de ajustarlos, pudo ver que quien estaba acompañando a Shadow a su casa era…

—Rarity? — pregunto —Que diablos?... —dijo AppleJack

—Qué? Que hace ahí? Podría arruinar todos nuestros planes! — contesto enfadada Rainbow

—Pues parece que están entrando, veamos desde la ventana— sugirió AppleJack

Acto seguido treparon por la pared hasta tener una vista concreta de lo que ocurría dentro

—Tienes una casa muy bonita Shadow— dijo Rarity

—No tan bonita como tú— dijo entre risitas Shadow

—Ohh muchas gracias!— dijo sonrojada —Pues…Cuéntame algo, porque te han trasladado desde tu antiguo instituto? —

—Nada, solamente boberías de mis padres…Por cierto— le dijo acariciando su mejilla —Te gustaría cenar con ellos esta noche? —

—No es un poco apresurado? — pregunto

—Para nada, ellos estarán encantados de conocerte! —

Del otro lado de la ventana las dos chicas estaban pensando porque Rarity aceptaría una invitación al hogar de un completo desconocido, pero entonces sonó la puerta.

—Si? Quien es?! —

—Ábreme la puerta!— se escuchó

Pero no basto decir eso si no que con una patada la derribo. Era Sunset Shimmer, quien no podía creer ver a su hermano y a Rarity juntos.

Bueeeeno aquí termina el capítulo uno, espero que les guste ñ_ñ si quieren que continúe avísenme y si no lo dejo asi como esta TwT

Con mucho cariño ***/HinataMcCormick/***

PD: Coman todos sus vegetales nwn


End file.
